<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Angel Watches Over by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254663">An Angel Watches Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clary Fix-It, M/M, Outsider POV - Raziel, Raziel doesn't want other angels interfering with his children, Raziel ships Malec, observation fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raziel likes to watch over his children, and he takes a special liking to one Alec Lightwood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Angel Watches Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lightwormsiblings prompted: If you’re still doing prompts, I have one! An outside pov fic of whatever characters in sh you want</p><p>Combined with this prompt from Ivydragon: I have another prompt for the fic-a-thon if you want it?  Outside POV of Malec, but the outsider is Raziel.  Maybe he is gossiping with other angels or demons?  Or dead loved ones and ancestors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Raziel watched as the warlock charged into the New York Institute, his posture frantic as he looked around and immediately strode for the ceremony in the church.  A quick twist of magic allowed him to shift his view and he couldn’t contain his delight when the warlock dashed into the wedding, making everyone freeze.  </p><p><br/>
“Raziel, what is happening?” </p><p><br/>
Raziel lazily glanced at Anael, who had settled beside him and shook his head at her, turning his attention back to what was happening below.  “The world is about to change,” he said, unable to keep from smiling.  </p><p><br/>
He blew gently on the image he could see, watching as one of his children stepped off the altar, conviction in every step as he charged towards the warlock waiting for him.  Watching their lips lock in a kiss, Raziel took in the bright sparks of power that bled off the both of them, saturating those around them.  </p><p><br/>
“Raziel!” Anael snapped.  </p><p><br/>
Raziel smiled and let the image dissipate.  He looked up at her and raised both of his eyebrows.  “Yes?”  </p><p><br/>
Anael scowled.  “You know better than to interfere with them!”  </p><p><br/>
“Giving them the briefest push of courage is hardly interference,” Raziel scoffed, rolling his eyes as he strode past her.  “Do not be dramatic.”  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
Raziel whistled, long and low, unable to keep his attention away from the events playing out below.  Ever since he had been summoned to the shores of Lake Lynn he had been keeping a much closer eye on the events and people surrounding them in the world.  And, of course, some of his favorites.  </p><p><br/>
“Watching them again, Raziel?  You’re worse than Father,” Uriel scoffed.  </p><p><br/>
Raziel smiled and turned his attention to the nephilim and warlock couple.  “They are fascinating.  They are changing their world.”  </p><p><br/>
“They summoned you to kill them all!” Uriel sputtered, glaring at him.  “How can you still look upon them with such benevolence?” </p><p><br/>
“Because,” Raziel said with a shrug.  “They are not all bad.  Some of them act with love before all else and try to make their world better.  What is not to admire about such an act?”  </p><p><br/>
Uriel scowled and scoffed, rolling his shoulders.  “They are young and foolish.  They do not know better!”  </p><p><br/>
Raziel hummed and looked back down to the image, watching as his child saved a young warlock, only to be saved by the same warlock he had kissed all those days ago.  “Perhaps not,” he allowed, smiling faintly.  “But, they try.”  </p><p><br/>
Uriel snorted.  “As though trying makes a difference!” </p><p><br/>
Raziel’s eyes traced Uriel’s frame as he strode away, his wings twitching in agitation before he looked back to the image below.  He could feel the fear growing in the warlock and turned to his child, pressing gentle fingers to his image.  “Be patient and gentle with him,” he ordered.  “He needs you.”  </p><p><br/>
~!~</p><p><br/>
A frown grew on Raziel’s face as he watched the events unfold in front of him.  Watching the warlock give up his magic to save one of his children.  He pressed his fingers to the image and closed his eyes.  “I cannot bless you, but I can send my thoughts with you and with my child,” he promised.  </p><p><br/>
It was agony to watch them both, struggling through injury, through insult, and yet the two of them only held each other tighter and refused to let go.  </p><p><br/>
Raziel smiled.  His child was unafraid of the pain and the tough times of their relationship, and where a lesser nephilim might have buckled under the pressure, he only stood taller and held on tighter.  There was something to be admired in that level of conviction and loyalty.  The same conviction that had echoed in his footsteps down the aisle what felt like an eternity ago.  </p><p><br/>
“You can make it through,” Raziel promised them both, watching as they struggled, but together, they stumbled less.  “Hold on to each other and make it through,” he ordered them.  </p><p><br/>
“Watching your pets again, Raziel?” A cold voice asked.  </p><p><br/>
“They aren’t my pets,” he protested, dispelling the image an instant later, turning to face the angel behind him.  He raised his eyebrows at both Anael and Uriel.  “I simply observe them.”  </p><p><br/>
Anael stepped closer, her wings dipped in concern.  “We are worried about you, Raziel.  You spend all of your time watching them-” </p><p><br/>
“With good reason, considering my summoning!” Raziel snapped, narrowing his eyes as she stepped back, abashed.  </p><p><br/>
Uriel cleared his throat, stepping forward.  “You love them overmuch, Raziel.  You risk meddling and tipping the scales.”  </p><p><br/>
Raziel narrowed his eyes and his wings flared wide as he glared at Uriel, watching the angel cower in front of him.  “Do you believe me ignorant of our laws and ways?  Do you think I do not know and abide by them?  Would you bring this accusations in front of Michael, or Raphael to have them share your thoughts with them?”  </p><p><br/>
Uriel stepped back, his wings downcast, shaking his head under the force of anger.  “We worry about you!”  </p><p><br/>
“Save your worry for those who deserve it,” Raziel snapped, turning back to the pool in clear dismissal of them both.  When he was able to summon the view of them once again, his eyes widened in fear as one of his children summoned Asmodeus.  Worse still, was the conviction that he was doing the right thing, that this was the decision he had to make for them all.  </p><p><br/>
~!~ </p><p><br/>
It was rare that Raziel took the time to walk among his children, but this was an instance where he made an exception.  Stepping into the chapel that he had first seen his child and the warlock come together in, the difference in energy was palpable.  He leaned against a wall in the back, hiding his presence from those amongst the others.  A slow inhale and he couldn’t help smiling for the sheer presence of love in the room.  </p><p><br/>
Watching as his nephilim stepped forward first, a large grin on his face, happiness shining from his entire being, towards the altar, Raziel was even more certain of his initial prediction.  This was a love and a conviction that could, and would change this world for the better.  Next, the warlock he would pledge his life to.  </p><p><br/>
Raziel watched as they clasped hands, swearing vows together before leaning in for a kiss.  The instant their lips met, the same golden burst from the first time appeared and Raziel drank it in, closing his eyes.  With a whisper, he offered them his own blessing.  </p><p><br/>
“Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane,” Raziel whispered. “May your hands remain strong, for your path ahead is difficult.  May your eyes remain clear, so you may always see where you must stride.  May your bodies find solace in each other, so you may draw strength when you lack it.  May your hearts remain open, so you may never forget what brought you here, today.”  He paused and offered a final blessing, his lips quirking into a smile.  “And may you find the solution you seek, when your minds find and agree upon your true direction.”  </p><p><br/>
He watched them leave together, hands clasped, and pushed himself upright, preparing to leave when a flash of pain in the room caught his attention.  Raziel frowned and settled back against the wall, blending into the crowd until he could bring his attention to the source of that pain.  When he realized it was Clarissa Fairchild, his attention sharpened further.  </p><p><br/>
It was a matter of seconds to realize what had been done.  Her gift had been stripped from her and Ithuriel’s blood forced dormant in her veins.  It was strong magic, and he stepped forward, watching as one of her runes disappeared.  This was wrong.  Never had there been precedence for stripping his children, <em>his</em> Nephilim of their runes in such a manner.  Not only were her runes stripped, but her memories were fading away.  </p><p><br/>
He watched her hurry away from the party, hiding the vanishing of her runes from the others, and followed her, anger growing inside him.  How dare the others take this from her!  Raziel reached out to undo the spell but found himself repelled and he scowled, looking heavenward.  They had known he would try to prevent things.  </p><p><br/>
When Clarissa froze outside the Institute, all of her memories clearly gone and she trembled, cold and alone, Raziel stepped forward, closing his eyes as he wrapped his wings around her, invisible, but there.  </p><p><br/>
“Clarissa,” he breathed, his voice silent to her ears.  “I cannot undo what they have done.  But I will restore what I can of your life.  You will find your school and home waiting.  You will find friends, and even happiness.  In a year, if you wish it, you may return to this world, and we will be waiting for you.”  </p><p><br/>
Raziel stepped back and watched her straighten her shoulders and begin striding towards the street nearby.  He looked heavenward again, his eyes flashing with anger.  No one touched his children.  With a beat of his wings, he was gone.  </p><p><br/>
~!~ </p><p><br/>
A year later, almost to the day, Raziel smiled as Clarissa spotted Jace, standing in an art gallery.  She had flourished, as he had known she could, but she knew something was missing from her world.  Now, if she wanted it, she could be brought back in again.  </p><p><br/>
All was well.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>